Harry, Ron, Libros o Dudley? ES DIFICIL SER YO
by miss romantic2
Summary: Harry y Ron estan enamorados de Hermione, cuando Ron y y Hermione s equedand todo el verano con los tios de Harry todo puede pasar
1. Hermione es perfecta para el

**He esto es raro porque nunca me imagine algo así pero a mi mente loca no se le puede contra decir espero que les guste ATTE MISS ROMANTIC**

**Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad**

¿Harry, Ron, Libros o Dudley?

En el Andén 9 ¾ Harry Potter acababa de terminar su 4to curso en Howards y regresaba con sus tíos

-Harry, ¿estás seguro que tienes que ir con tus tíos?-pregunto Ron. El Hermione y Harry estaban esperando a sus familias en la estación

-Dumbledore me dijo que tengo que estar todo el verano con ellos -dijo Harry un poco decaído

Pero alguien interrumpió la plática de el trió dorado

-Muévete muchacho que no tengo todo el día-Grito Vernon que se encontraba con Petunia atrás del, estaban algo alejados de todos los magos y sus familias

-Bien los veré en Howard adiós Ron- dijo Harry abrazando a Ron- Adiós Hermy- dijo abrazando a Hermione que trataba de no dejar escapar un lagrima pero ella sabía que no podía ver a Harry

FLASHBACK

- Weasley, Granger, Potter Dumbledore quiere verlos-dijo Mcgonagall entre todo el ajetreo de

Entraron a la oficina del director

-Bien seré breve jóvenes, Ron tengo entendido de que Harry pasa la mitad del verano contigo-dijo Dumbledore

-Asi es director- respondió Ron

-lo lamento pero eso este año no va a poder ser hemos encontrado indicios que los mortíferos cada día aumentan mas y atacan a las personas con más frecuencia que antes y por eso Harry tiene que permanecer en su casa-sentencio Dumbledore sin darles tiempo de oponerse- pueden irse

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ron y Hermione vieron como Harry se acercaba a los Dursley y ello lo reprendían por tardarse tanto eso a Ron le molesto demasiado

-Vamos Hermy-dijo Ron y sin esperar respuesta de Hermione la tomo de la mano y corrieron para alcanzar a Harry

-Harry- dijo Ron cuando llegaron con ellos los tíos de este los miraban como si fueran comida podrida

-¿Que pasa Ron?-pregunto extrañado Harry

-es que tengo un plan- le dijo Ron y luego le dio una mirada a hermione que ella extrañamente comprendió

-Emm Hola señores Dursley…-dijo Hermione mientras que Ron apartaba un poco a Harry de ahí-… mi nombre es Hermione Granger- dijo ella extendiendo su mano

-Granger, Granger tus padres ¿no son los famosos dentistas Granger?-pregunto Vernon después que Petunia y el hubieran rechazado la mano de Hermione

-Pues de hecho si- dijo Hermione sorprendida que ellos conocieran a sus padres

-que coincidencia, pues tu padre Christofer es gran amigo mío el y Emily- dijo Vernon

-Ellos nos han hablado mucho de ti, dicen que tienen las mejores calificaciones de… ya sabes esa escuela suya-dijo Petunia hablando con un poco mas de cordialidad que antes

Con Harry y Ron

-Tengo una idea Harry, tú no puedes ir a mi casa pero Hermione y yo si podemos ir a la tuya- dijo Ron a Harry que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro

-No creo que mis tíos me dejen-dijo Harry pensando que cuando se los preguntara se reirían de él y le dirían que no

-estoy que a hermione se le ocurrirá algo para que te dejen yo te mantendré informado- dijo ron- pero vamos antes de que tus tíos aburran mucho a Herms

-jajajajajaja-se rio Harry

-Si Señora… digo Petunia yo le mandare saludos a mi madre de su parte- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro al igual que Petunia y Vernon

-mmm Herms-dijo Harry haciendo que Hermione se percatara que ya Ron había hablado con el

-Oh Harry, te voy a extrañar mucho-dijo Hermione colgándose a su cuello y susurrándole- pero nos veremos muy pronto

-adios Harry- le dijo Ron dándole un apretón de manos más sutil que la despedida de Hermione

-Vámonos Chico-dijo Vernon cambiando el tono con el que le hablo a Hermione- salúdanos a tus padres Hermione

Se fueron los Dursley

-¿Que fue eso Herms?-Pregunto un poco extrañado Ron

-Perece que conocen a mis padres, pero no tenemos tiempo para tonterías tus padres ya llegaron y los míos están entrando-dijo Hermione y Ron le contesto

-ok tenemos que inventar una excusa para que podamos convencer a los Tíos de Harry-

-Ya se, hay que decirles que tenemos un trabajo que hacer en casa de Harry-dijo Hermione

-Ok yo le mandare una lechuza a Harry-DIJO Ron

-Hermione, Hermione, Hermione- se escuchaba a lo lejos

-Bye Hermy-le dijo Ron y Hermione se fue con sus padres

En el auto de los Dursley

POV Harry

-Vernon esa chica Hermione seria perfecta para Dudley-dijo mi Tía Petunia cuando estábamos buscando el auto me quede como si me hubieran mandado un petrificus totalus _"QUE COMO QUE __MI __HERMY CON CON CON DUDLEY"_

-¿Qué esperas chico muévete?- me dijo mi tío

Cuando abrí la puerta de atrás del auto mire mi peor pesadilla andante _Dudley_

-¿Quien es perfecta para mi mama?-pregunto Dudley mientras yo me sentaba y el auto empezaba a moverse

-oh una muchacha que conocimos en la estación hija de los dentistas Granger-dijo mi tía Petunia

-Esperen un momento ¿están hablando de Hermy?-"_que pregunta más idiota Harry_

-Claro que si, te encantara Dudley solo que es bueno ya sabes…como Harry-dijo mi tío Vernon

_-_Dudo que ha Hermione le guste Dudley-dije pero luego me percate que el aludido estaba junto a mi "_torpe Harry Torpe"_

-¿Y porque tu amiguita no se podría fijar en mi?-me pregunto Dudley

-No digas tonterías Dudley, Hermione Granger va a ser tu novia y futura esposa-dijo mi Tía petunia

-¿¡QUE!-grite

-cállate que a ti nadie te está hablando chico-me dijo mi tío con desdén

"_Esto no me puede estar pasando" _


	2. La princesa Hermione

En el capitulo anterior

_-_Dudo que ha Hermione le guste Dudley-dije pero luego me percate que el aludido estaba junto a mi "_torpe Harry Torpe"_

-¿Y porque tu amiguita no se podría fijar en mi?-me pregunto Dudley

-No digas tonterías Dudley, Hermione Granger va a ser tu novia y futura esposa-dijo mi Tía petunia

-¿¡QUE!-grite

-cállate que a ti nadie te está hablando chico-me dijo mi tío con desdén

"_Esto no me puede estar pasando" _

Al día siguiente en la residencia Dursley

POV GENERAL

Harry se despertaba en la segunda planta, los Dursley se encontraban dormidos puesto que solo eran las 6:30, pero Harry tenía que levantarse para hacer el desayuno de todos

Din Don

Se oyo por toda la casa y Harry se encamino a abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrió unos fuertes pero delicados brazos lo atraparon y persibio el aroma a manzana con canela que solo una persona podía poseer _Hermione Granger_

-Oh Harry te dije que no tardaríamos mucho jajaja-dijo Hermione rompiendo el abrazo

Por las escaleras Vernon y Petunia bajaban relajando el rostro un poco al ver a la hija de Christofer y Emily Granger

-Ron porque no me avisaron que vendrían ESTOY EN PIJAMAS-dijo Harry cuando soltó a Hermione y abrazo a Ron

-Para darte una sorpresa aparte SOY TU COMPAÑERO YA TE HE VISTO EN PIJAMA-dijo Ron mientras Hermione reía como si estuvieran en la sala común de Grifindore

-Chico no nos piensas presentar a el bicho Raro digo al otro chico-dijo Vernon con un deje de desprecio

-eehhh si pues a Hermione ya la conocen y el es Ron Weasley- dijo Harry un poco incomodo

-¿que clase de nombre es Ron?- pregunto Petunia también con desdén

-Disculpe Señora pero no tiene derecho a insultarme y mi nombre es Ronald Bilius Weasley pero mis conocidos me dicen Ron-dijo Ron con mucho orgullo

-_insolente_-Murmuro Petunia pero Harry si fue capaz de percibirlo

-Ehh tíos Hermione y Ron van a quedarse todo el Verano… aquí-dijo Harry con un poco de temor a que sus tíos sacaran a patadas a sus amigos

-No- dijo Petunia

-No- dijo Vernon

-Pero-dijo Harry

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO- dijo vernon

-Espera-dijo Petunia le susurro al oído a su esposo _que se quede la chica para que ella y _Dudley_ se conozcan _

-Solo la chica- dijo Vernon después de pensarlo –Tu chico tú no puedes quedarte- continuo vernon dirigiéndose a Ron

-Oh pues lo lamento pero no voy a Hermy quedarse con ustedes, Hermy no te emociones que no nos vamos a quedar-dijo Ron y a Hermione se borro la sonrisa al igual que ha Harry

-Hermione será mejor que tu y Ron se vallan usen la chimenea vallan a la madriguera –dijo Harry recogiendo la maleta que tenia Hermione y acercándola a la chimenea

-Espera Harry, Señores Dursley enserio queremos quedarnos aquí con Harry por favor nos dejaría a Ron y a mi quedarnos-dijo Hermione dejando a Harry a Ron la boca abierta por el tono que usaba era tan convincente 

-de acuerdo, Hermione te quedaras en el cuarto de Harry-dijo Vernon y luego cambiando su tono amable a uno de desdén-y ustedes dos-señalando a Harry y a Ron- se quedaran con Dudley

-No que tal si es al revés-todos miraban raro a Petunia-es que el cuarto de Harry es muy veo y está sucio yo creo que deber quedarse ella con Dudley en su cuarto

-Bueno como sea suban a dejar sus cosas-dijo Vernon

-Vamos chicos-dijo Harry

Tomaron cada uno sus maletas y subieron la escalera a la planta alta allí se encontraba una biblioteca/oficina, un baño, un armario y tres habitaciones

-Bien Ron, Hermione esta es mi habitación-dijo Harry abriendo la puerta

Era una habitación normal de un chico de 14 años

-Oye Harry ¿donde es mi habitación?-pregunto Hermione que estaba ayudando a Ron a guardar sus cosas en el closet De Harry

-Lo siento mucho Hermy pero como te vas a quedar con Dudley el tiene su cuarto bajo una llave que solo él tiene vas a tener que esperar a que despierte- dijo Harry con cara de disculpas

-Hay que bajar a desayunar a ver que hizo tu tía –dijo Ron

-jajajaja cuando vengo yo tengo que hacer toda la comida y limpiar- dijo Harry

-Nada de eso, yo voy a cocinar-dijo Hermione

-Eehh es buena idea mientras tú y yo volamos un rato-dijo Ron tomando las dos escobas

-no es buena idea, nos pueden ver los muggles-dijo Harry pensando

-pero ¿y si tu vuelas con tu capa y luego bajas y yo vuelo?- dijo Ron muy emocionado

-Ehh ¿porque no lo había pensado?-dijo Harry yo el trío de oro bajo riendo por las escaleras

-¿Dónde están tus tíos?-dijo Hermione dándose cuenta que abajo estaba solo

-deben de estarse cambiando-dijo Harry sin importarle mucho

-ok, váyanse a volar-Dijo Hermione y los tres volvieron a reír

Mientras Harry y Ron se turnaban para volar Hermione estaba haciendo panqueques, un poco de huevo revuelto, salchichas, tocino y jugo natural de naranja

-Harry parece aprendiste al fin a preparar comida, porque huele bien-se oyo la voz Dudley pero cuando el bajo se dio cuenta que Harry no era el que estaba haciendo el desayuno sino una muy bonita castaña

POV DUDLEY

Baje guiado por mi nariz y le dije a Harry cuando venia bajando por las escaleras

-Harry parece aprendiste al fin a preparar comida, porque huele bien- y era cierto eso si que olía delicioso

Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que en lugar de Harry estaba una muy Hermosa chica de cabello castaño y mucho bucles que caían por su espalda llevaba un vestido Rojo de día que la hacía resaltar en la cocina está escuchando un Ipod y cantaba una cancioncilla

"_**si fuera más guapa y un poco mas lista, si fuera especial, si fuera de revista, tendría el valor, de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte quien eres"**_

-mrrmrr- me aclare la garganta para darme a notar

-Oh lo siento no me di cuenta que estabas ahí-me contesto con una voz tan dulce tan aterciopelada tan hermosa- tú debes ser Dudley, mucho gusto soy Hermione amiga de Harry

Cuando ella dijo eso mi mundo se destrozo "Ella es amiga de Harry de seguro ella es una BRUJA y mis padres no la van a aceptar"

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto un poco asustada de seguro tenía una cara de enfermo

-si, ¿donde esta Harry? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Por qué el no está haciendo mi desayuno?- oh creo que pregunte muy rápido

-tranquilízate que te va a dar un paro cardiaco Harry esta es su escoba con Ron en el Jardín, yo vine con mi amigo Ron a pasar el verano aquí con Harry, y pues el no está haciendo el desayuno porque yo quise hacerlo-dijo de lo más tranquila mi ángel Hermione

-espera dijiste ¿en su escoba?-le pregunte a esa chica tan hermosa que olía a manzana con canela

-Oh si está volando en su escoba con Ron-dijo ella como si estuviera hablando del clima –ven vamos-dijo y me tomo de la mano sentí miles de mariposas recorrer mi cuerpo, ella me jalo a jardín trasero

-¡HARRY! ¡HARRY!- grito ella al cielo "¿En que está pensando?"

-Hermy-dijo un voz y luego aparecieron un chico pelirrojo y Harry montados en una escoba

-¿que onda Ron?-respondió mi Ángel

-Ven aquí-dijo el chico pelirrojo, este salto de la escoba para abrazar a MI ángel "quien se cree que es para abrazar a mi linda Hermione

-Ron me vas a llenar de sudor-gritaba ella pero siempre con ese tono cariñoso

-¿Ya está el desayuno Hermy? -Pregunto mi primo" él es quien debe de estar haciéndolo no ella"

-Claro Harry pero rescátame de Ron-dijo ella porque el chico pelirrojo le estaba haciendo cosquillas

-oh sí, yo soy el valiente caballero que va a rescatar a la princesa Hermione del malvado villano Ron-grito mi primo yo nunca lo había visto así

-buajajajaja me llevare a la princesa y el caballero nunca tendrá su desayuno-dijo el tipo pelirrojo mientras abrazaba a MI HERMIONE

-¡Ya basta que tengo hambre!-grite y el pelirrojo me miro con desprecio, Harry con enfado (creo que se acaba de Dar cuenta de que esto aquí) pero mi Hermione me miraba con dulzura y comprensión

-entonces vamos a desayunar-dijo ella con ese tono tan lindo pero envés de tomar mi mano tomo la de Harry y la de ese chico pelirrojo

-Oye tu trae por favor nuestras escobas-me dijo ese tonto cabeza de zanahoria mientras Harry se reía y mi linda Hermione le reprendía

-RON no es tu elfo domestico-le dijo ella "¿que será eso?"

-Oh vamos Herms que fue divertido- "aassh el tonto de Harry defiende al zanahorio y a mí no, eso no es justo"

-¡CHICO ESPERO QUE TENGAS LISTO EL DESAYUNO!-se oyo la voz de mi papa pero Harry en vez de asustarse o por lo menos temblar el, el zanahorio y mi princesa Hermione3 se pusieron a reír "Que linda se ve cuando se ríe"


	3. El gran amor de la princesa Hermione

Gracias A Pabaji 

Harry Potter no me pertenece 

En el capitulo anterior

-buajajajaja me llevare a la princesa y el caballero nunca tendrá su desayuno-dijo el tipo pelirrojo mientras abrazaba a MI HERMIONE

-¡Ya basta que tengo hambre!-grite y el pelirrojo me miro con desprecio, Harry con enfado (creo que se acaba de Dar cuenta de que esto aquí) pero mi Hermione me miraba con dulzura y comprensión

-entonces vamos a desayunar-dijo ella con ese tono tan lindo pero envés de tomar mi mano tomo la de Harry y la de ese chico pelirrojo

-Oye tu trae por favor nuestras escobas-me dijo ese tonto cabeza de zanahoria mientras Harry se reía y mi linda Hermione le reprendía

-RON no es tu elfo domestico-le dijo ella "¿que será eso?"

-Oh vamos Herms que fue divertido- "aassh el tonto de Harry defiende al zanahorio y a mí no, eso no es justo"

-¡CHICO ESPERO QUE TENGAS LISTO EL DESAYUNO!-se oyó la voz de mi papa pero Harry en vez de asustarse o por lo menos temblar él, el zanahorio y mi princesa Hermione se pusieron a reír "Que linda se ve cuando se ríe"

El gran amor de la princesa Hermione

Pov Hermione

Después de que nos reímos entramos a la casa los tios de Harry ya estaban sentados y cuando Harry quiso hacer lo mismo su tío le grito

-¿tu que se supone que haces? ¡SIRVENOS EL DESAYUNO!-al oír eso vi que Ron sacaba su varita y antes de que cometiera una imprudencia pronuncie

-Señor Dursley, espero que no sea molestia pero yo le pedí a Harry  que si por favor me dejaba hacer yo el desayuno-cuando dije esto todos me miraban Harry con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, Ron una contrariada, Dudley confuso y la de los tíos de Harry indescifrable

-De acuerdo-me dijo finalmente el señor Dursley "de la que me salve"

Cuando serví el desayuno todos estaban encantados menos la señora petunia que miraba con asco a Ron que estaba comiendo COMO DE COSTUMBRE con la boca abierta y salpicando a todos con su comida

-Ron come como una persona decente-le dije con un tono que lo hizo comer correctamente

POV GENERAL

Mientras desayunaban entraron por la ventana del comedor tres lechuzas y se pararon enfrente de Harry, Ron y Hermione

Harry fue el primero en abrirla pero al finalizar de leerla se quedo como de piedra

-Harry, ¿Harry estas bien? ¡Hermione lee la carta!-decía Ron tratando de hacer reaccionar a Harry enfrente de unos contrariados familiares Muggles

-¡OH POR SHAKESPEARE!-decía Hermione- _Estimado Se__ñor Harry James Potter le mandamos este comunicado autorizándole el uso de la magia fuera y dentro del plantel de el colegio Howards de Magia y Hechicería a usted y los alumnos mayores de 13 años atentamente Albus Dumbledore _

Después de que Hermione terminara Ron saco su varita (asustando a los Dursley) y pronuncio hacia Dudley _PETRIFUCUS TOTALUS _

Dudley quedo inmovilizado ante la mirada de sus padres y las risas escandalosas de Harry y Ron

-¡HARRY RON PAREN DE REIRSE!-grito Hermione- FINITE ENCANTATEM

Cuando Dudley tuvo movimiento se tiro debajo de la mesa

-Hermy NO LO PUEDO CREER PODEMOS HACER MAGIA-gritaba Harry eufórico-ACCIO ESCOBA

Harry subió a su escoba, tomo a Hermione de la cintura y la subió con él. Estaban volando por toda la casa y se dieron cuenta que Ron los seguía en su escoba haciendo piruetas

-HARRY BAJA EN ESTE INSTANTE-el Vernon le grito a un Harry que daba vueltas con Hermione atrás de el abrazándolo muy fuerte

Cuando Harry bajo Dudley hablo

-Harry baja tu varita- dijo Dudley todavía debajo de la mesa porque estaba asustado pero más que por Harry por Ron

-Dudley no hay nada que temer no te vamos a hacer daño-dijo Hermione con una voz dulce como la miel

-Dudley enséñale a Hermione tu habitación que ella va a dormir ahí-dijo Petunia

-vamos Hermione- dijo Dudley tomando a la aludida de la mano cosa que no le gusto mucho a Harry y Ron

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Dudley le dio paso a Hermione, adentro se encontraba una cama con sabanas rojas, y las paredes de un color dorado

-Sabes en Howards hay cuatro casas donde están nuestro dormitorios, y en la que estamos Harry, Ron y yo tiene estos colores rojo y dorado-dijo Hermione

-eehh voy a ver si encuentro un colchón para que lo pongas de cama-dijo Dudley percatándose que Hermione no tenia donde dormir

-No va ser necesario- y Hermione apareció una cama igual a la de Dudley

-Hermione ¿Quién te gusta?-dijo repentinamente Dudley

-Los libros-dijo ella distraída al estilo Luna Lovegood


	4. CALLATE DONALD

En el capitulo anterior 

-eehh voy a ver si encuentro un colchón para que lo pongas de cama-dijo Dudley percatándose que Hermione no tenia donde dormir

-No va ser necesario- y Hermione apareció una cama igual a la de Dudley

-Hermione ¿Quién te gusta?-dijo repentinamente Dudley

-Los libros-dijo ella distraída al estilo Luna Lovegood

CALLATE DONALD

POV GENERAL

En el cuarto de Harry…

-Harry ¿Qué se trae tu primo con Hermy?-pregunto Ron después de haber mandado una carta a Ginny

-Mis tíos tienen la loca idea que Hermione se va a casar con Dudley-dijo Harry aguantándose la risa

-¿¡QUE?, ¡HERMIONE!-grito Ron con todas sus fuerzas y 3 segundos después Hermione estaba en el marco de la puerta exaltada por el grito de Ron

-¡¿Qué sucede? ¿Les llego carta de Ginny? ¿De Draco? ¿Luna está bien? ¿Salió la nueva película de crepúsculo?- pregunto Hermione hablando muy rápido

-Tranquis Hermy-dijo Harry relajándola mientras ella se sentaba en la cama de Harry

-oye ¿que tal estas con Dudley?-pregunto más sereno Ron

-pues parece que no le caigo muy bien casi no me habla (perdón Hermy pero ¿estas tonta o que? _ _ ) –dijo Hermione

-y ¿que vas a hacer hoy?-pregunto Harry antes de que Ron explotara y le dijera algo a Hermione

-pues pensaba leer un poco-dijo Hermione y Ron puso cara de -_-

-eehh que tal si vamos con Draco, Luna y Ginny a algún lado en el mundo muggle-sugirio Harry

-me encanta la idea-Hermione estaba muy feliz con la idea

-¿No les parece raro que nos hallamos hecho amigos de Draco y Luna?-dijo Ron de repente

-Recuerdo ese dia-dijieron Harry y Hermione a la vez

FLASH BACK

-¡Malfoy ayúdame!-gritaba Luna en el bosque prohibido

-¡LUNA CORRE!-grito Draco que era perseguido por uno de los dragones que habían utilizado en el torneo de los tres magos

-¡ESTOY ATORADA, AHHHHHH!-Gritaba Luna esquivando como podía el fuego

Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban saliendo de la cabaña de Hagrid cuando se detuvieron a oír el grito de Luna

-¡Vamos creo que es Luna!-dijo Hermione tirándose a correr

-¿Quién es Luna?-pregunto Ron tratando de seguir a Harry y a Hermione

-¡NO IMPORTA RON TU CORRE!-Le grito Harry a Ron que tampoco sabía quién era Luna pero no quería dejar a Hermione sola

Cuando llegaron donde estaban Luna y Draco, Harry saco su varita y conjuro su patronum, Hermione trataba de sanar la pierna de Draco que sangraba mucho debido a una caída que había sufrido y Ron sacaba a Luna de donde estaba atascada

-¿Qué está pasando?-Llego corriendo Ginny que al parecer también había acudido a los gritos de Luna

-¡CUIDADO!-grito Harry y como si fuera una de esas películas que todo pasa en cámara lenta corrió y salto quitando a Ginny y haciendo que los dos cayeran esquivaran el fuego que expulsaba el Dragón

-¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS DE AQUÍ, DRACO ESTA PERDIENDO MUCHA SANGRE!-Gritaba Hermione

-ACCIO ESCOBA-gritaron Harry, Ron y Ginny después de eso estaban tres escobas esperando a sus dueños

-Harry dame tu escoba y vete con Ginny con la suya, tu Ron llévate a Luna porque tienen todo el brazo fracturado y yo me llevo a Draco-di las ordenes Hermione y todos hicieron los que ella les dijo

Después de eso ya no solo eran el trió dorado eran 6, seis amigos que darían la vida por el otro

END FLASHBACK

-Mándales una Lechuza Hermione-dijo Ron después de recordar aquel día en el que estuvieron por primera vez en peligro los 6

-Okie doqui Ronny- dijo Hermione ganándose que una almohada le diera en la cara

MÁS TARDE EN LA SALA DE ESTAR DE LOS DURSLEY

Hermione se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro siendo admirada por Dudley que fingía ver televisión, Ron y Harry estaban jugando ajedrez mágico

POF

Aparecieron por la chimenea tres figuras adolecentes

-ahhhhh-grito Dudley asustados

-tranquilo son amigos nuestros-dijo Hermione tratando de tranquilizarlo y que Harry y Ron pararan de reír

-¡¿QUE PASA AQUÍ?-Llego corriendo Vernon con petunia detrás

-¡Hermy!-grito Draco y corrió a abrazarla y la hizo girar

-¡HARRY!-grito una desesperada Ginny colgándosele del cuello a Harry bajo la estupefacta mirada de sus tíos y su primo

-Hola Ron-dijo Luna con su habitual aspecto de alguien que esta hay por equivocación

-¡LU!-dijo Hermione abrazando a Luna-¡Gin!

-Gracias al cielo que a mí no me has puesto un apodo Herms-dijo Draco saludando a Ron y a Harry

-¡QUIENES SON ESTOS BICHOS!-dijo Petunia a punto de desmayarse

-A quien le dice bicho- dijo Ginny sacando su varita

-Gin-Gin tranquila solo son mis tíos –dijo Harry agarrando a Ginny que estaba a punto de lanzar su moco murciélago

-Vámonos ya Harry-dijo Luna muy tranquila

-a si tío, tía en un rato volvemos-dijo Harry controlando a la rabiosa de Ginny

-Harry preséntalos-dijo Hermione-Petunia, Vernon ellos son Draco Lucius Malfoy, Luna Lovegood y Ginebra Molly Weasley –decía apuntándolos a todos

-esta bien vallanse pero lleven a Dudley-dijo Vernon importándole poco quien ere quien

Salieron los seis y Dudley al patio de la entrada

-¿a donde vamos?-Pregunto Dudley temeroso

-¿Y TU QUIEN ERES?-pregunto Draco abrazando a Hermione y a Luna alejándolas de el

-Soy el primo de Harry, Dudley-dijo este

-Oye Donald, pero no hagas nada extraño-dijo Draco con desconfianza

-Vamos a algún lado-dijo Ginny con ganas de irse pero sin ese tipo tan raro que era Dudley

-Vamos a los Bolos-dijo Hermione

-¿los que?-preguntaron a la vez Luna, Ginny, Draco y Ron

-es un juego, Vamos Harry-dijo Hermione muy emocionada

-cuando pones esa mirada con esa sonrisa no hay como decirte que no-dijo Harry

-todos hagan un hechizo de invisibilidad en ustedes y sus escobas contra muggles y vámonos-dijo Hermione

-QUE, YO NO VOY A VOLAR EN UNA ESCOBA CON BICHOS RAROS-Grito Dudley

-¡Cállate Donald!-le dijo Draco

-Yo me voy con el mi escoba, no hay problema-Dijo Luna

-Mira ves, tú vas con Luna y yo con Ron-dijo Hermione porque ella era la única que no tenia escoba

Cuando estaba en el aire Dudley iba gritando que los iba a acusar de secuestro

-CALLATE DONALD O HAGO QUE LUNA TE DEJE CAER JUSTO EN EL OCEANO ATLANTICO-Le grito Draco que iba en su escoba amenazando a Dudley con el pufño

**Cool me encanta tener reviews muchas gracias a todos los que comentan y se dan el tiempo de leer lo que mi cabeza loca escribe también pueden darse una vuelta por mi fic "¿eres mi amigo de verdad?" esta cool solo que no se ocurre nada XD**


	5. PORQUE TENIAS QUE APARECER DRACO

Harry Potter no me pertenece 

Gracias por los reviews

En el capitulo anterior

-QUE, YO NO VOY A VOLAR EN UNA ESCOBA CON BICHOS RAROS-Grito Dudley

-¡Cállate Donald!-le dijo Draco

-Yo me voy con el mi escoba, no hay problema-Dijo Luna

-Mira ves, tú vas con Luna y yo con Ron-dijo Hermione porque ella era la única que no tenia escoba

Cuando estaba en el aire Dudley iba gritando que los iba a acusar de secuestro

-CALLATE DONALD O HAGO QUE LUNA TE DEJE CAER JUSTO EN EL OCEANO ATLANTICO-Le grito Draco que iba en su escoba amenazando a Dudley con el puño

¡NO, PORQUE TENIA QUE APARECER DRACO!

Bajaron todos de sus escobas y gritaron Reducto

-Hermy ¿a donde vamos?, tu vas a ser mi guía personal, tú conoces a los muggles-dijo Draco enlazando su brazo con el de Hermione y mirando receloso a Donald digo Dudley

-Nada de eso hurón Herms se va conmigo-dijo Ron

-tu vete con Harry-dijo Draco mientras Hermione reía despreocupada

-eso sí que no Harry se va con nosotras-dijeron Ginny y Luna a la vez y agarrando a Harry una de cada mano

-tu Ron te vas con Dudley-dijo Luna

-Ya dejen de pelear todos vamos con todos-dijo Hermione parando esa pelea porque la gente los miraba feo, aparte de que los adolecentes que pasaban por ahí no paraban de verlos pero con otra mirada

-¡DUDLEY!-grito una voz como de película de horror de esas en la que la chica tonta ve a una rata

-oh no puede ser-dijo Dudley sorprendiendo a los seis

-oh Dudley, ¿no nos vas a presentar a tus amigos?-pregunto una chica con pelo medio pelirrojo pero no tan destellante como el de Ron y Ginny, y ojos color chocolate pero no con el brillo especial como los que poseía Hermione

-No son mis amigos-dijo Dudley con un poco de recelo

-Yo soy su primo Harry y ellos son **mis** amigos-dijo Harry enfatizando el mis

-soy Hermione Granger-dijo Hermione mirando un poco preocupada por Draco por que no es muy normal ese nombre

-Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy-dijeron todos a la vez y nadie se preocupo de el de Draco

-Tu ven a bailar conmigo-dijo esa chica jalando a Draco a la pista

-ehhh no, no quiero, no es que, nooooo-desia Draco siendo jalado por la pequeña chica

-Ella es Evelin Rubalcaba-dijo Dudley- acaba de llegar de Sinaloa y es medio fresa

-¡HERMIONE!-Gritaba Draco

-y Hermione va a el rescate-dijo Hermione dramáticamente

-hola linda baila conmigo-dijo un tipo de cabello rubio pero no tan claro como Draco y Luna, y ojos azules pero no profundos como los de Ron

-eeh ahorita no-dijo Hermione tratando de llegar a donde estaba Draco porque la tal Evelin ya casi se lo comía

-HERMIONE-gritaba Draco

(En eso se oyó la canción **You Can't Stop The Beat! De Hairspray **_pónganla para ambientar)_

-Me lo prestas es que esta es nuestra canción-dijo Hermione a Evelin y Draco recordaba porque era su canción

FLASHBACK

Estaban en el gran comedor

-Hermy-le dijo Luna a Hermione mientras ella desayunaba-Draco y Ron se están peleando en el jardín

Salieron corriendo y afuera estaban Ginny y Harry viendo pelearse a Ron y Draco

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Hermione

-se están peleando para saber quien baila mejor-dijo Ginny aguantándose la risa

Los dos estaban bailando diferentes ritmos y lo hacían muy mal

-a ver probemos otro ritmo-dijo Hermione y puso esa canción

Y todos empezaron a bailar igual que aquella película muggle a lo puro estilo High School Musical porque todos los de Howards estaban Bailando

END TO THE FLASHBACK

Harry bailaba con Ginny, Ron con Luna y Draco y Hermione en el medio

Cuando acabo la canción todos querían bailar con ellos

-lo siento pero nosotros venimos a jugar boluds-dijo Draco muy seguro de sí mismo

-bolos Draco, bolos-dijo Hermione tratando de no soltar una limpia carcajada pero Dudley si lo hizo y muy fuerte

-Ginny las saladitas son horneadas-corto Harry porque Draco se iba a abalanzar Dudley

-¿Qué?-dijeron Ginny, Luna, Ron y Draco porque Hermione solo se reía estridentemente

-jajajajajaja Harry bien jajajaja pensado-dijo Hermione entre risas

Habían estado jugando un tiempo(o Hermione mas bien les enseñaba a jugar) pero Hermione no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro

-YA ME ABURRI-dijo Luna y era cierto todos ya estaban aburridos menos Hermione

-¿Que quieren hacer?-pregunto Ron'

-hay que jugar verdad o reto con una botella-dijo Ginny y todos lo aprobaron (para quien no lo sepa se juega así toman una botella y la hacen girar el que le toque la boca de la botella pregunta a quien quiera)

Empezaron a jugar y todo empezó

-Harry verdad o reto-dijo Luna muy tranquila-eehh verdad-le contesto Harry –¿pensaste que tu verano iba a ser chafa?- le pregunto Luna y todos quedaron enternecidos- pues de hecho si pensé que me tendría que quedar con Dudley-dijo Harry haciendo cara de horror y lo podía hacer abiertamente porque Dudley estaba hablando con unos amigos en la esquina

-haber Ginny verdad o desafío-dijo Ron –desafío-contesto rápidamente Ginny-ve a darle un beso a Dudley en la mejilla-dijo Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa-QUE MALVADO ERES RON-le dijo Ginny, ella se paro y le dio a Dudley un beso en la mejilla enfrente de los amigos de este

-Eres peor que el rencuentro de menudo (banda de los 80s)-dijo Ginny

-Haber Draco, verdad o desafío-le pregunto Hermione atenta al rubio-verdad no valla ser que me toque como a Gin-dijo Draco causando la risa de todos-¿Quien te gusta?-le pregunto Hermione y todos estaban atentos a que decía- me gusta, me gusta la hija de Elena de Troya, la que anuncia-dijo Draco y todos estaban perplejos

En ese momento suena un celular en medio de la mesa

"hay que pedirle más a la vida que sea hasta que se apague el sol y la luna" sonaba el pequeño aparatito que fue contestado por Hermione

-Si mama, No mama, Si, No, Harry no es mi novio mama, si, dile a papa que no, si mama, No mama, Tampoco Ron, no, si , NO ES DRACO, NO TENGO NOVIO MAMA, si, no, perdón, si me voy a cepillar los dientes-dijo Hermione y colgó

-Harry tus tíos quieren que vallamos ya a casa-dijo Hermione

-Ok pero mañana hay que volvernos a juntar-decía Luna muy feliz mientras caminaban por las abarrotadas calles del mundo muggle

-Vamos a la playa-dijo Ginny

-ok pero vamos ya-dijo Ron porque se habían quedado parados en medio de la calle

-¿ESPEREN DONDE ESTA DUDLEY?-dijo de repente Harry

-oh-oh-dijo Luna

-vallan a mi casa yo me llevo a Dudley-dijo Harry y se soltó a correr

-bueno pero ahora Hermy se va conmigo-dijo Ginny y todos partieron en escoba

-Ginny te tengo que contar algo-dijo Hermione a Ginny en el oído

-¿Qué pasa herms?-pregunto con naturalidad Ginny

-mi nombre significa la que anuncia y también que soy hija de helena de Troya, yo le gusto a Draco- dijo Hermione con miedo a lo que decía

-¡QUE!-grito Ginny y volteo la escoba haciendo caer a Hermione de una gran altura

-Hermione!-grito Draco, voló en picada y atrapo a Hermione unos metros antes de que se estampara con el lindo océano en el que se encontraban flotando en su escoba

"porque Draco porque tenias que aparecer, no puedo decidir entre Ron y Harry y ahora tu también PORQUE ME PASA ESTO A MI" pensaba Hermione mientras volaba en la escoba de Draco

**Esto si esta COOL tengo mas reviews que capítulos XD **

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS**

**PABAJI: MUCHAS GRACIAS fuiste la primera en comentar! **

**Rosie: no te preocupes cuando lo escribo también me rio y respecto a lo de dramione aquí hay un pedacito XD**

**Waaleej: ale gracias por leerme, ando en mis días de locura(que novedad al año tengo 344 días) espero que te allá gustado**

**MAS REVIEWS ME ENCANTAN!**


	6. La noche del Drama

En el capitulo anterior

-Ginny te tengo que contar algo-dijo Hermione a Ginny en el oído

-¿Qué pasa herms?-pregunto con naturalidad Ginny

-mi nombre significa la que anuncia y también que soy hija de helena de Troya, yo le gusto a Draco- dijo Hermione con miedo a lo que decía

-¡QUE!-grito Ginny y volteo la escoba haciendo caer a Hermione de una gran altura

-Hermione!-grito Draco, voló en picada y atrapo a Hermione unos metros antes de que se estampara con el lindo océano en el que se encontraban flotando en su escoba

"porque Draco porque tenias que aparecer, no puedo decidir entre Ron y Harry y ahora tu también PORQUE ME PASA ESTO A MI" pensaba Hermione mientras volaba en la escoba de Draco

La noche del drama

El trió dorado y Dudley estaban en la sala después de haber despedido a Ginny, Draco y Luna

-Bueno me voy a bañar-dijo Hermione después de cerrar el libro que estaba leyendo

-¿te bañas en la mañana y en la noche?-pregunto Dudley sorprendido

-NO, lo hace en la mañana después de clases y en la noche- dijo Harry adelantándose a Hermione pero ganándose una sonrisa de esta

-y se cepilla los dientes 5 veces al día-dijo Ron ganándose un abrazo

-ustedes sí que me conocen, los amo-dijo Hermione abrazando a Ron y a Harry

Hermione se fue al cuarto de baño y prendió la radio haciendo sonar Rolling in the deep

-Harry, ¿Hermione es tu novia?-pregunto Dudley mientras que Harry y Ron jugaban ajedrez

-No-dijo Harry con un deje de ¿DOLOR?

-¿y tuya zanahorio?-volvió a preguntar

-no pero no me digas zanahorio- dijo Ron hechizando a Dudley para que tuviera la piel naranja

-QUITAME ESTO AHORA MISMO-gritaba Dudley

-y si no lo hago ¿Qué?-le preguntaba Ron acercándosele peligrosamente

-RONALD BILIUS WEALSEY-se oyó la voz de Hermione

-ehh hola Hermy-dijo Ron nervioso por el tono de voz de Hermione

-finite encantatem-grito Hermione en dirección a Dudley

-muchas Gracias, prin…prin…Hermione-dijo finalmente Dudley que había estaba apunto de desirle "princesa"

-shalala kiss the girl shalalala you gon a miss the girl-cantarrullaba Hermione-Harry encontré una canción de lo más hermosa

-me la pones mañana ¿Qué te parece princesa Hermione?-le pregunto Harry muy melosamente a Hermione

-buenas noches, ¿subes Hermione?-hablo Dudley

-claro, buenas noches Harry (y le da beso en la mejilla), buenas noches Ron (y le da beso en la mejilla)- decía Hermione, cuando llego con Dudley, el puso su mejilla pero ella no se dio cuenta y siguió subiendo dejando a Harry y a Ron con sonoras carcajadas

En el cuarto

Hermione iba a entrar pero Dudley le cerró la puerta en la cara

-Dud, no sé si te diste cuanta pero estoy afuera-dijo Hermione

-lo sé pero tengo que cambiarme-dijo del otro lado Dudley

-y eso que he visto a Harry y a Ron muchas veces-le dijo Hermione un poco más tranquila porque no la iba a dejar afuera

-listo-dijo Dudley mientras abría la puerta

-Gracias Duders-dijo Hermione mientras pasaba

Los dos se durmieron al igual que Harry y Ron en la otra habitación

POV HERMIONE

(Está dormida)

-donde estoy –se preguntaba la Hermione del sueño

-En el Pasillo Humelt-Dijo una voz

-Hermione-dijo de repente un Harry enjaulado

-Hermione-dijo un Ron enjaulado

-Hermione-Dijo Draco enjaulado

-Hermione-dijo Dudley enjaulado

-solo puedes salvar a uno-dijo la voz

Hermione no sabía a quién salvar ella iba a salvar a Ron pero recordó que el nada mas la miraba como la que le hacia la tarea, cuando fue con Draco recordó las veces que la había insultado, cuando fue con Dudley recordó lo que le hacía a Harry, Harry con el no recordó nada más que momentos felices y a él fue a quien rescato

-Gracias Hermione-dijo Harry después de ser rescatado-te amo- y la beso

(Se despierta Hermione)

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-Gritaba Hermione enderezándose en la cama

-aloho…-se oyó a Ron de el otro lado de la puerta pero alguien lo interrumpió

-Bombarda-se oyó a Harry antes que la puerta saliera volando- HERMIONE ¿QUE OCURRE?-Gritaba Harry muy espantado

-LE HICIESTE ALGO IDIOTA-amenazaba Ron a Dudley

POF

-¿QUE PASO?-Llego Draco

-SALGAN TODOS DE AQUÍ VETE DRACO, HARRY, RON LARGENSE DE AQUÍ!-gritaba Hermione y nadie se le opuso

**No fue el mejor pero sentía que lo tenía que poner el sue****ño (es que yo lo tuve) aaa lo dije ignoren a mi mente que me obliga a poner lo que piensa **

**¿REVIEWS? PORFAVOR!**

**ATTE MISROMANTIC2**


	7. TE ODIO HARRY POTTER

HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECE ( CANCION RECOMENDADA PARA LEER JAR OF HERAD ) 

En el capitulo anterior

-aloho…-se oyó a Ron de el otro lado de la puerta pero alguien lo interrumpió

-Bombarda-se oyó a Harry antes que la puerta saliera volando- HERMIONE ¿QUE OCURRE?-Gritaba Harry muy espantado

-LE HICIESTE ALGO IDIOTA-amenazaba Ron a Dudley

POF

-¿QUE PASO?-Llego Draco

-SALGAN TODOS DE AQUÍ VETE DRACO, HARRY, RON LARGENSE DE AQUÍ!-gritaba Hermione y nadie se le opuso

TE ODIO HARRY POTTER

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se alistaba para el día que le esperaba: irían a la playa

-Hermione vámonos-grito Ron desde la escalera tan dulce como siempre

-ya voy- dijo Hermione acomodándose el vestido amarillo que llevaba

Ella bajaba las escaleras cuando Harry dijo

-Valla Hermy que linda te ves-dijo el acomodándose los lentes nerviosamente

-oh gracias Harry-dijo Ella

-bueno pues nos vamos-dijo Dudley que había sido ignorado como siempre

POV HERMIONE

"Tranquilízate Hermione solo fue un cumplido de cortesía, pero que tal si Harry es el indicado, viviríamos felices por siempre, pero y Ginny ella estaba enamorada de él aunque últimamente ella ha salido con otros chicos, esta es muy confuso luego esta ese sueño que tuve, Harry al oír mis gritos corrió a verme pero Draco ¿como llego ahí?"

-Tierra llamando a Hermione, ¿Cómo están los alliend's Hermy?-me saco Draco de mi ensoñación "un momento ¿como llegue a la playa? ¿Cuándo llego Draco?

-HERMY-me volvió a llamar Draco

-Si ¿que pasa?-Por fin conteste

-mas bien que te pasa a ti te has quedado hay parada desde que llegamos-me dijo con un poco de burla, alce los ojos de los suyos y me encontré con Luna, Ron, Ginny, Harry y Dudley jugando Voleibol de playa

-Lo siento es que estaba pensando-Conteste sencillamente mientras caminaba

-que milagro contigo Granger-me dijo con sarcasmo dándome su brazo para bajar las escaleras hacia la playa

-y usted porque esta de caballeroso, Malfoy-dije siguiéndole el juego a Draco

-yo siempre lo soy, y no se dirija a mí con Malfoy, significa mala suerte-Me dijo Draco

-Tu empezaste Drakito-le continúe

-no me digas así, pansy me llama así-me contesto el

-oh-dijo un poco dolida porque yo odio a pansy Parkinson

-Hermy no fue…-se quería disculpar Draco pero le interrumpí

-Olvídalo, Draco-le conteste y camine lo que faltaba para llegar con Luna

POV GENERAL

Hermione se acercaba a Luna

-hii Lu-le hablo animadamente Hermione a Luna "si tan solo ellos supieran que la conversación que tuvo Hermione con Draco la hizo decidirse por Harry encima de Draco"

-hola Herms-dijo Luna antes de tomarle un sorbo a su bebida

Hermione se acercaba para hablar con Harry pero una pelirroja corría a los brazos de este y la recibía con un beso apasionado mientras todos los presentes aplaudían, Hermione salió corriendo a más no poder pero unos fuertes brazos la atraparon ella miro a sus ojos y se encontró unos grandes ojos grises, ella empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras en su mente solo pasaba una imagen: Harry besando a Ginny, pero ella lo sabia en su interior sabia que ellos dos tenían que estar juntos, otra cosa era que su corazón no opinara lo mismo

**NO ESTOY FELIZ, CADA VES ME LLEGAN MENOS REVIEWS E INTERRUMPEN MI CREATIVIDAD Y ME SALEN FIC TISTES COMO ESTE **

**REVIEWS! ATTE MISS ROMANTIC2**


	8. TODO ACABO?

HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECE (JAR OF HERAD, SE QUE ES TRISTE PERO QUEDA MUY BIEN)

En el capitulo anterior 

Hermione se acercaba a Luna

-hii Lu-le hablo animadamente Hermione a Luna "si tan solo ellos supieran que la conversación que tuvo Hermione con Draco la hizo decidirse por Harry encima de Draco"

-hola Herms-dijo Luna antes de tomarle un sorbo a su bebida

Hermione se acercaba para hablar con Harry pero una pelirroja corría a los brazos de este y la recibía con un beso apasionado mientras todos los presentes aplaudían, Hermione salió corriendo a más no poder pero unos fuertes brazos la atraparon ella miro a sus ojos y se encontró unos grandes ojos grises, ella empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras en su mente solo pasaba una imagen: Harry besando a Ginny, pero ella lo sabia en su interior sabia que ellos dos tenían que estar juntos, otra cosa era que su corazón no opinara lo mismo.

¿Todo acabo?

Hermione se sentía de lo peor, todo rondaba por su cabeza, su primer viaje a Howards, cuando quedo petrificada, cuando con Harry uso el giratiempo para salvar a Sirius, el baile de navidad, pero lo que más pensaba era; Harry y Ginny besándose.

-¿Hermione? ¿Princesa estas bien?-hablaba Draco, sin obtener respuesta- Oh Hermione, háblame, sabes que puedes contar conmigo- seguía intentando Draco- te doy, dos manzanas verdes, dos barras de chocolate amargo pero si quitas esa mirada triste, y me regalas una sonrisa- dijo Draco tratando de convencerla

-y me llevas a ver un película- dijo Hermione haciendo una mueca que luego se convirtió en sonrisa

-Claro que si, la quieres hoy o mañana-dijo Draco al mismo tiempo que Hermione rompía el abrazo y se secaba las lagrimas

-Yo digo que podemos salir mañana en la mañana, ahorita no estoy muy… bien-dijo Hermione con tristeza en su voz cosa que ha Draco le partió el corazón

-Hermione vámonos a casa, va a empezar a llover-Gritaba Ron buscando a Hermione por todas partes

Hermione caminaba callada alado de Draco que la miraba de reojo con preocupación

-Hermione, Draco por Merlín ¿donde estaban?-pregunto Luna

-Eso no importa-dijo sencillamente Draco

-bueno vámonos-dijo Dudley que como siempre nadie se acodaba que estaba ahí

-faltan Harry y Ginny-dijo Hermione dolida por decir esos nombres juntos

-Harry llevo a Ginny a la madriguera, de ahí se va a ir a casa-contesto Luna

-Bueno nos despedimos, ¿te dejo en tu casa Luna?-hablo Draco tratando de romper el silencio

-Oh, muchas Gracias Draco, adiós Ron, adiós Dudley, que tengas buena noche Mione- desea Luna regalándoles una sonrisa

-Te veo en la mañana Princesa-dijo Draco y le dio un beso en la frente a Hermione

-Vamos a tener que ir a pie, sin Harry no podemos volar, no cabemos todos en mi escoba-dijo Ron y caminaron, pero Hermione solo pensaba que nunca iba a poder ser la misma porque le habían roto el corazón por segunda vez y de la misma forma

**Que onda:) podre Hermione a mi me paso casi lo mismo y cuando Draco la consoló fue un dialogo que mi mejor amigo en toda la galaxia (Raziel) me dijo (si ya sé lo que piensan, pero sí, me dice princesa larga historia XD)**

**Bueno el capitulo se lo dedico a él y a todas ustedes que leen mi historia y que la agregan a favoritas **

**REVIEWS! ATTE MIS ROMANTIC2**


	9. NO PUEDES VIVIR SIN MI POTTER

Harry Potter no me pertenece

En el capitulo anterior

-Te veo en la mañana Princesa-dijo Draco y le dio un beso en la frente a Hermione

-Vamos a tener que ir a pie, sin Harry no podemos volar, no cabemos todos en mi escoba-dijo Ron y caminaron, pero Hermione solo pensaba que nunca iba a poder ser la misma porque le habían roto el corazón por segunda vez y de la misma forma

No eres nada sin mi Potter

Hermione, Ron y Dudley caminaban por la acera, habían llegado a Prived Drive, en el jardín de la casa de los Dursley se encontraban Harry y Ginny besándose como si el mundo se fuera a acabar

-¡A LA MIERDA CON POTTER!-Grito Hermione al verlos así y ella había tenido que caminar por 2 horas y media solo para encontrarlos besándose en el jardín

-Hermione bájale a tu histeria-dijo Ron pero no pudo seguir hablando porque Hermione desapareció

-QUE HA SIDO ESO-pregunto con histeria Dudley

-Ha sido que Hermione es la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación, no me sorprende que maneje a la perfección la aparición-dijo Ron un poco triste que Hermione no lo tome en cuenta

En Malfoy Manor

Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy se encontraban en la sala de estar de su Mansión tomando el té

-OH maldito, ¿como puede hacerme esto?, ¡en mis narices!, eso te pasa Hermione por siempre estar con él, pero ya verá ¡DRACO! Necesito ese chocolate- apareció gritando Hermione también acompañado con unas gruesas lagrimas sin darse cuenta que no apareció en el cuarto de Draco precisamente

-Me podría explicar, señorita, ¿que hace en mi casa?-hablo con voz potente Lucius Malfoy

-Oh por dios lo lamento tanto es que yo, lo siento, perdóneme es que yo, y ya sabe se derriten los polos, y ya sabe ese Potter es un idiota, y lo lamento en seguida me voy y…-Hermione no pudo terminar su disculpa ya que Draco Malfoy entraba a tomar el té con sus padres y al parecer Hermione

-Hermy, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto un poco desorientado por la imagen que observaba; sus padres atónitos y Hermione en su casa con rastros de haber llorado y de estar muy cansada

-¿Es amiga tuya Draco?-Pregunto Narcisa

-es mi mejor amiga, madre, te presento a Hermione Jane Granger- Draco hablo con tanta seguridad que dejo helados no solo a sus padres sino también a Hermione pero esta se recompuso enseguida

-Emmhh creo que mejor me voy, todavía tengo que explicarles a mis padres el porqué regreso a casa, adiós Draco-pero Draco no iba a dejar que Hermione se fuera así como así

-de eso nada te vas a quedar hoy conmigo, son las doce no voy a dejar que te vayas ni por aparición-y sin decir mas Draco la tomo de la mano y la llevo fuera de aquel salón. Ya en el segundo piso de la mansión Hermione hablo

-Draco no crees que tus padres estén molestos porque este aquí ya sabes yo soy una… sangre su-

-ni te atrevas a decirlo Hermione Granger-la reprendió Draco

Siguieron caminando hasta que Draco se detuvo en una puerta

-Te presento la habitación de la Rosa-dijo Draco mientras abría la puerta de dicha habitación, como él había mencionado todo era una exquisita combinación de marrón con rosa- hace mucho tiempo mi madre había estado embarazada pero perdió al bebe, aquí quedo la habitación, iba a ser niña

-Lo siento mucho Draco- dijo esta creyéndolo prudente

-No importa Mione, descansa, mañana te llevare a ver una película, sea lo que sea XD-desia Draco en su papel de mejor amigo

-de acuerdo Draqui-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

-de acuerdo Hermionie-dijo este carcajeándose por la cara de horror de horror de la castaña

**A mira que cool todos deben de estar diciendo:**

_**Donde rayos esta? Porque no actualiza? AVADA KEDEBRA**_

_**NAH OK NO **_

_**Todo es culpa de Raziel, Aaron y Natalia me secuestraron! **_

_**(Ok a lo mejor exagero)**_

_**Más bien ellos utilizaron el término**_

"_**vacaciones"**_

_**Pero me llevaron y yo ni siquiera quería ir **_

_**En fin aquí dejo el capitulo **_

_**Saludos Missromantic2**_

_**Reviews? (PORFAVOR)**_


	10. La Señora Malfoy

Canción: .com/watch?v=1Jx0eBGbPtQ

Harry Potter no me pertenece

Mucho Dramione XD

Señora Malfoy

Draco despertaba, no notaba nada extraño en su habitación (sobra decir que era muy espaciosa), ah ya sabía que era esa sensación: Hermione Granger

Toc-toc

-Pase- dijo Draco desde su cama todavía después de todo eran las 8:00 AM, y todavía eran vacaciones

-Hijo, tenemos que hablar-dijo Narcisa Malfoy entrando a la habitación de Draco y sentándose en el borde de la cama

-Pues habla, madre-Draco ya sospechaba el porqué la presencia de su madre en su habitación

-hijo, Hermione ¿significa algo para ti?-pregunto Narcisa con un toque de dulzura

-mmm… si madre, estoy enamorado de ella-Draco no sabía que esperar después de su declaración

Narcisa lo miro por un momento, le sonrió y se retiro en silencio pero lo que Draco no sabia es que su madre tenía una cosa en mente: Hermione Granger futura señora Malfoy

Toc-toc

-adelante- se oyó atrás de la puerta con una dulce voz

-buenos días Hermione-dijo Narcissa pero a diferencia que su hijo. Hermione ya estaba bañada, tenía una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, y otra en su cabello- perece que he llegado justo a tiempo- no dejo a Hermione preguntar por qué, Narcissa trono los dedos y apareció un elfo que hizo una reverencia y dejo en cama de Hermione un vestido muy lindo blanco con detalles rojos y un suéter rojo

-Señora Mal…-Hermione estaba tratando de darle las gracias a Narcissa pero ella la interrumpió diciendo

-Narcissa, Hermione, me llamo Narcissa-dijo esta con una sonrisa que compartió con Hermione

En el comedor de la Familia Malfoy

-Narcissa ¿donde está ese muchacho? ¿Y su amiga?-preguntaba Lucius impaciente

En el pasillo del 2do piso

-Hermione, vamos a desayunar que tendremos un gran dia-decia Draco muy animado

-no sé si sea una buena idea- Hermione estaba recargada en la pared, ella no quería enfrentarse a la familia Malfoy, mas especialmente a Lucius Malfoy

-Hermy, por favor muero de hambre, ¿una leona con miedo a las serpientes?-preguntaba Draco tratando de hacerla ver que su miedo era muy irracional

En ese momento Draco hizo lo único que se lo ocurrió: cantarle para darle ánimos

I don't want another pretty face

i don't want just anyone to hold

i don't want my love to go to waste

i want you and your beautiful soul

you're the one i want to chase

you're the one i want to hold

i won't let another minute go to waste

i want you and your beautiful soul

Hermione al oir a Draco cantando una canción de un muggle (Jesse McCartney) se quedo sin palabras

I know that you are something special

to you i'd be always faithful

i want to be what you always needed

then i hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face

i don't want just anyone to hold

i don't want my love to go to waste

i want you and your beautiful soul

you're the one i want to chase

you're the one i want to hold

i won't let another minute go to waste

i want you and your beautiful soul

-Está bien vamos- corto Hermione a Draco pero el pudo distinguir cierto rubor en sus mejillas pero lo pasó por alto después de todo el pensaba lo mismo que su madre: ella iba a ser la Señora Malfoy

_**Lo se me merezco un avada Kedebra **_

_**Pero la inspiración se me corto y solo obtuve esto (bueno tenia mas pero no quería poner tonterías) **_

_**Fans de Dramione: ya me decidí SERA DRAMIONE!**_

_**REVIEW? LOS NECESITO!**_


	11. upsss, se enteraron

"My dulce sueño"

-Hermione, Hermione, Hermione… ¡HERMIONE GRANGER!-Draco, estaba en una muy rara situación, su mejor amiga/futura esposa(solo que ella no lo sabe) estaba completamente dormida en el sofá de la biblioteca Malfoy

-hay (bostezo) ¿que (bostezo) quieres?-Ella le parecia completamente inútil abrir los ojos por tres muy importantes razones; 1ra Era sábado, 2da Estaban de vacaciones y la mas importante TENIA MUCHO SUEÑO

Draco estaba muy frustrado Hermione llevaba 2 semanas en su casa, mas no hacia absolutamente nada, ella se despertaba, desayunaba, hablaba con Lucius sobre negocios (sorprendentemente se llevaban muy bien) o con Narcissa sobre el jardín, con Draco de libros y luego volvia a encerrarce en su habitación. Draco todo este tiempo le desia tanto a Potter como a Weasley que no sabia donde estaba, los únicos que sabían eran Luna(que iba a visitarla cada 3er dia) y los señores Granger.

-sabes Hermione, abajo hay alguien muy interesado por verte- trato de hacerla abrir aunque sea los ojos

-mmm, quien es- dijo Hermione apretando los ojos

-oh alguien que te levantara los animos- dijo Draco trantando de sonar misterioso

-mmm, oh Drake dime-dijo Hermione finalmente abriendo los ojos y enderezándose en el sofá (que apropósito era verde… verde slyterin, pero ella ya esta acostumbrada)

-nop, primero la princesa de Gryffindore tiene que bañarse y arreglanse- dijo el parándose y cerrando la puerta tras de si pero antes dijo- Y TE QUIERO MUY GUAPA!

Hermione se sonrojo violentamente, ella no estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran princesa de Gryffindore y mucho menos guapa

Se puso un vestido muy sencillo azul celeste, y unas zapatillas bajas blancas, tenia el cabellos suelto y los rizos bien definidos.

Ella bajo elegantemente la escalinata de Malfoy Manor, era toda una Malfoy pero perdió la compostura al ver quien se encontraba abajo en el hall de la mansión nada mas que Theodore Nott, ella nunca había hablado con el no lo conocía lo suficiente.

-Hermione, hoy vamos a ir a un lugar genial, Theo nos va a prestar una nueva adquisición suya-le dije a Hermione

Salimos y en el jardín se encontraba un muy bonito convertible negro, pero mi Hermione parecía que en lugar de mostrarle un carro le había enseñado un dinosaurio bebe de nueve cabezas morado, estaba con los ojos desorbitados

-Drrra..co- me decía ella- ¿para que necesitas un auto muggle?

"Oh si sabía que me iba a preguntar eso"

-Dah, ¿ en que otra forma vamos a movernos en el mundo muggle?- le dije despreocupado

Los siguiente que supe es que se había colgado a mi cuello

Theo me dio las llaves riedo cuando Hermione termino de abrazarme, ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué tengo cara de idiota?

-Diviertanse-nos dijo Theo y desapareció

-Bueno coge mi brazo y toca el auto-le dije, ella lo hizo y desaparecimos con un plop

En prived drive

-¡ESTO ES DESESPERANTE!-chillaba Ron por toda la habitación de Harry

-¿Quieres calmarte? ¡Estoy tratando de pensar!-decia Harry

-¿No tiene algo de sospechoso que tu amigo el palido no se haya aparecido por aquí desde que Hermione se fue?- dijo de improvisto Dudley que acababa de entrar a la habitación

-Tengo un plan –Harry dijo salió corriendo de ahí hacia la chimenea tomo polvos flu y se fue gritando "Malfoy Manor", los siguió Ron y Dudley

Cuando llegaron a Malfoy Manor la sorpresa que tuvieron al llegar y ver a Narcissa Malfoy tomando el con Lucius

-Y ustedes que hacen aquí- dijo Lucius sabiendo muy bien que tendría que mentir sobre Draco y Hermione

-queremos ver a Draco- dijo Ron sin rodeos, Dudley estaba detrás de el con cara sorprendida

-oh, pues el no esta- dijo Narcissa con poker face

En ese instante entro un patronus con forma de foca

-Señora Malfoy, no nos espere para comer, comeremos fuera – en cuanto se oyó esto el patronus se fundió con el aire

-ahora si, nos va a explicar que pasa aquí de una vez- medio grito Harry de que Hermione estuviera con Draco, que Draco no les dijera, que quien le dijera fuera Ron, y que Ron estaba a punto de ahorcar a Dudley pensando que este era Draco.


End file.
